Once Upon a Dream
by tiny.coco.chan
Summary: “Okay, how am I supposed to start this?” Sasuke said. “Oh yeah, once upon a time…” *SasuHina OneShot*


**Warning: Slightly Cheesy/Corny Goodness (What do you expect? I'm a teenage girl!)**

**My first OneShots have been REALLY short, but I've been working on making them longer.**

**And I've been trying to make them less OOC. Let's see if I actually succeeded...**

**So yeah, on with the story…**

**R&R please!**

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" the two children sang as they danced around a rather annoyed Uchiha.

"What?" he grunted for the millionth time.

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" the boy announced.

"Make us peanut butter sandwiches!" the girl ordered.

Sasuke reluctantly stomped over to the kitchen, silently cursing Kakashi.

The silver-haired Jonin had picked yet another lame D mission for team seven to carry out. Well, it was team seven minus Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. They all claimed they had the flu and stayed home. Of course, Sasuke was left alone to carry out this horrible mission: babysitting.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" the kids chanted yet again.

He silently groaned as they continued to call out his name.

"What?" he sneered as he smeared lumpy peanut butter on a slice of bread.

He looked at the sandwich in disgust. Kids eat the grossest things.

In theory, watching two kids for a couple of hours sounded easy.

In reality, one of them was a six year old girl, and the other was a five year old boy. Both were gingers; both were trouble.

"What's taking so long? I haven't eaten since an hour ago!" the girl whined.

She crossed her arms and started stomping across the room, kicking random objects in her way.

"Yeah, I said I'm hungry! And I hate peanut butter!" the boy screamed.

He punched Sasuke in the stomach. It didn't hurt, but it was extremely annoying. Sasuke stopped applying the peanut butter to the sandwich.

"Don't stop! I love peanut butter!" the girl argued.

Now the two kids started kicking and punching their babysitter. Enraged, Sasuke gave them a deadly look.

If looks could kill…

The Uchiha boy threatened, "If you two don't behave, I'm going to-"

"Waaahhhh!!!! He's going to kill us!!!!" the boy cried.

The kids ran around the room in a frenzy, squealing as Sasuke chased them.

"He's got me! Save yourself!" yelped the girl when the angry babysitter snatched her wrist.

"One down; one to go," Sasuke muttered.

The boy was pretty quick, but not quick enough. He growled as Sasuke gripped his wrist too.

"You're mean! I hate you!" they yelled in unison.

"Look, I'm not here to be nice; I'm here to watch you," Sasuke said coldly.

"But you're boring! All you do is just sit around and mutter about revenge or something," the boy accused.

"Yeah, we're going to tell our parents that you're mean!" the girl sniffled.

Crap, then he would fail the mission.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Tell us a story!" the girl said. "Make it a love story! With prince and princesses!"

"No," the boy argued, "make it have killing and blood!"

"Love!"

"Blood!"

"Love!"

"Blood!"

"Love!"

"Blood!"

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke yelled, "I'll make it about both love and blood, okay?"

His Sharingan was activated, making the kids too scared to do anything but nod in agreement. Silently, they all sat on the couch.

"Okay, how am I supposed to start this?" Sasuke said. "Oh yeah, once upon a time…"

_Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there was a glorious kingdom called… um… Blood. Blood was ruled by the royal family, of course. There was the king, the queen, and two princes. The youngest prince, named Harold-_

"Harold?" the girl whined, "what a boring name!"

"Then what should it be?" Sasuke asked, trying to suppress the urge to strangle her.

"It should be Sasuke!" she squealed then blushed.

Great, she was going to be a fangirl when she got older. Sasuke frowned but continued to tell the story.

_The youngest prince, named Sasuke, was always overshadowed by his brother… Prince Itachi. Prince Itachi was better at everything. He could joust, sword-fight, and duel like a true prince could. That was why Prince Itachi was the heir to the throne._

_One day, havoc flooded throughout the land. Prince Itachi, the Blood Kingdom's favorite heir, had killed everyone. It didn't matter if they were royal or peasants; they were all dead. _

_After Itachi massacred the kingdom, he vanished. Then he left his brother, Prince Sasuke to rule the kingdom, a king with no subjects…_

"Sasuke," the girl asked, "why did you stop telling the story?"

"Yeah," the boy agreed, "I wanted more blood!"

"And what about the princesses?" the girl urged.

Sasuke broke the trance that he had settled in. Wow, this story was actually getting to him.

"Fine," he grunted.

_Prince Sasuke had nowhere to go. So he lived in his palace alone, shut away from the world. The royal palace soon became decrepit, forgotten. Cobwebs formed on the sides of the empty thrones. A blanket of dust settled onto the grand ballroom. Even the vibrant palace garden started wilting._

_For a long time, Prince Sasuke lived in solitude, constantly plotting revenge. He was enraged when a neighboring kingdom's prince came to visit him, Prince Naruto of the… um… Ramen Kingdom. Prince Naruto brought along his betrothed, Princess Sakura of the Blossom Kingdom. The three had been great friends when they were younger, before Prince Itachi's massacre._

_Prince Sasuke tried to send his former friends away, but Prince Naruto didn't listen. He told Prince Sasuke to stop moping and get a life. He also instructed that the Blood Prince should settle down too. After that was said, Prince Sasuke successfully kicked out his visitors._

"Geez, you're a lousy storyteller. Where's the part where the prince falls in love with the princess?" the girl interrupted yet again.

Sasuke had to keep reminding himself that killing the annoying kids was not part of the mission. Why were children so hard to please? They were constantly hungry, bickering, screaming, yelling, playing, laughing, and crying. It was more than he could handle.

"Aren't you going to keep telling us the story?" the boy asked.

Sasuke glared at him but continued to speak.

_Meanwhile, there was a girl named Princess Helga._

"Boring name!" the girl sang.

Sasuke groaned and then picked another girl's name at the top of his head.

_Meanwhile, there was a girl named Princess Hinata. She came from the Ivory Kingdom. Well, at least she used to be. Her father, King Hiashi, cast away the heiress because her weaving skills suffered greatly. He believed she would have been a terrible successor to the throne. He named Princess Hinata's younger sister, Princess Hanabi, the new heir of the Ivory Kingdom._

_Princess Hinata was exiled from her land. So she wandered about, travelling aimlessly throughout the world. She had to beg, borrow, and steal her way through her bleak life. Nobody wanted her; nobody cared._

_When Princess Hinata arrived at Prince Sasuke's doorstep, he didn't care about her. He didn't care about anything except for revenge. He turned her away immediately after opening the entrance. However, she kept begging for mercy. She was tired, hungry, and ragged, and she wished to only stay for the night to rest._

_Prince Sasuke still glared at her coldly. Nobody had dared to enter his palace since the incident with Prince Naruto. Even though she was weak, Princess Hinata did not give up. She even offered to help clean up the Blood Prince's palace. With a grunt, he finally agreed._

"Prince Sasuke seems like a mean person. I don't like him," the girl whined.

"I like Prince Naruto better. He likes ramen!" the boy declared.

"Yeah, Princess Hinata should be with Prince Naruto," the girl said.

Sasuke just realized what he had done. Why in the world did he pick Hinata Hyuga to be the princess in the story? He barely even knew her because she was the only girl in Konoha who didn't lust over him. She liked Naruto instead. Oh well, it was just a story.

_So that night, Prince Sasuke let Princess Hinata stay in the palace… scrubbing floors. She also washed all of the linens and finery, dusted the royal library, and planted new seeds in the palace garden. She worked hard and fell asleep on the floor of the grand ballroom._

_In the morning, Prince Sasuke found her. Sighing, he gently carried her bridal style to a guest bedroom and tucked her in. With nothing else to do, the Blood Prince decided to inspect Princess Hinata's work._

_As much as he hated to admit it, he was really impressed with what she had done. Every room in the enormous palace was gleaming, sparkling, as if it was fit for a king. A king who was part of a royal family and had many subjects to rule…_

_Crap. He hated himself for feeling such emotions, but Prince Sasuke couldn't help it. Against his will, a single tear slid down his cheek. He knelt down on the floor and stared at the ground as he remembered his family. When he sensed another presence in the room, the Blood Prince looked up. Princess Hinata was watching him._

_He wanted to glare at her, to send her one of his death looks, but all he could muster was an emotionless expression. He quickly wiped his tear and exited the room. The Ivory Princess followed him._

_They both were in the grand ballroom, avoiding each others' eyes. It was quiet because neither of them knew what to say. The comfort of each others' presence was enough._

_Suddenly, Princess Hinata collapsed. She coughed wildly as if a spirit had possessed her. Prince Sasuke found himself rushing over to her. He quickly carried the Ivory Princess bridal style back to one of the guest bedrooms. He set her down and watched helplessly as she started coughing up blood._

"Yeah, blood!" the boy approved.

"Aw, you just ruined the love moment!" the girl complained.

"No, it was a blood moment!" the boy argued.

"Love!"

"Blood!"

"Love!"

"Blood!"

"Love!"

"Blood!"

"If you two don't shut up, I won't tell the rest of the story!" Sasuke threatened.

Once again, his scary-looking Sharingan eyes forced the kids to merely nod in agreement with him.

_Princess Hinata's condition began to worsen. She then confessed that before she was exiled, the Ivory Princess had been cursed. If she couldn't prove that she wasn't worthless, then Princess Hinata would die. Prince Sasuke immediately knew that her heartless father King Hiashi probably set the curse._

_Without a second thought, Prince Sasuke told Princess Hinata that she wasn't worthless. He said that without her, his palace and his heart wouldn't have been renewed. After a final cough, he kissed her._

_Of course, Prince Naruto and Princess Sakura wanted to have a double wedding with the Blood Prince and the Ivory Princess. However, they politely refused the Ramen Prince and the Blossom Princess' request._

_Instead, they had a quiet wedding in a land far, far away._

_They lived happily ever after._

_The end._

"There's your story," Sasuke said coldly.

He couldn't believe he could produce such a tale, especially with Hinata as his love interest. However, the more he thought about it, the more he began to like her. It was a weird feeling for the Uchiha boy to have his heart tug in strange ways.

"AW! That was the best story ever! I want to be a princess too!" the girl sighed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"AWESOME! I want to be like Prince Itachi and kill people!" the boy cackled.

Sasuke set his face into an emotionless expression. He watched as the two children started playing with their toys for a couple of minutes. The doorbell rang.

Wow, finally, the mission was over! Sasuke silently cursed Kakashi again for making him go through this.

When Sasuke was walking home from his mission, he spied her.

"Princess Hinata," he whispered as he smirked.

When hearing her name, Hinata looked up. She turned towards Sasuke's direction.

"Did you call my name, Sasuke-san?" she asked with a slight blush.

Crap. How did she hear him?

"Yeah. Naruto's sick with the flu," he said quickly.

It was the most random thing he could say, yet her blush deepened.

"Oh, that's too bad," Hinata said, looking disappointed.

Why wasn't she worried about Naruto? Didn't she have a crush on him?

Sasuke began to walk away. It was really awkward being around her because of the story he had made up about them.

"Um, Sasuke-san?" Hinata called out.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "What?"

"I know about the story," she said quietly. "The kids you babysat were some of my cousins."

Red-headed Hyugas? Wow, this world was so unpredictable.

"Oh," was all he could say.

She knew! This was beyond embarrassing.

"I like happy endings too," she said with a shy smile.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as they both stared into each other's eyes, finally seeing a happily ever after in store for them.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
